An Angels Cry
by immortally perfect
Summary: RE-WRITE coming, I sorry about the....very long.... wait. Go directly to last AN for details. - Bella is in a very bad car accident and wakes up to a good life...but not one she remembers.
1. The Little Voice in her Head

-1**Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so be harsh, sorry about any grammar mistakes, if you find any let me know and I will try to fix. Hope you like!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Prologue BPOV**

It's funny, how death happens, one second your enjoying yourself, living life to the fullest. The next you know there is searing pain, and you don't know what is happening. Then…….nothing, it is all gone everything that you worked for in my life, everything that you cherish, love, life, happiness, is all gone.

Unfortunately, for me, I wasn't that lucky.

XXX

**Chapter1- An Angel's cry**

I turned on to the highway anticipating my next turn. It was hard to drive in Seattle without having to concentrate on the road. Semis rolled passed me on both sides, I tried not to think about what would happen if I collided with one of those.

That would hurt. Bad.

I already had my route planned out, I would take the 345 exit and go straight to the opposite side of the overpass. Then I would make my way back to Forks. I thought about going down to La Push to force Jacob to talk to me, but I had a feeling that Edward wouldn't be too keen on that plan.

Edward. He was the only thing in the world that I loved more than life itself, I was prepared to give up life to be with him for eternity, but he refused to 'Turn me into a soulless monster like himself'. Which was at the moment what I wanted more than anything else. I really didn't get it, why did he want me to become old. I mean would he still love me even if I was an old women, with wrinkles that covered my eyes. I didn't think he would, but he kept insisting that he would. Fat chance.

Besides, I knew that if I did go down to La Push then Alice would probably have a vision, and Edward would be down there in 2 minutes flat. Then when we left he would be scolding me as to how dangerous the wolves can be. Not that I didn't know.

Without warning a nagging pain hit my head, another headache, I have been having them all day, starting when I decided to go to Seattle. I thought that maybe it was a sign that I shouldn't go, but then again, I get headaches a lot. So I decided to go, and all went well, I had my day out and nothing happened.

I thought that Edward wouldn't like it, but he doesn't have to know, now does he. I picked a day that his family went 'camping'. It kept me distracted from being away from him, to my surprise.

I had gone window shopping, but I was tempted into buying a few things, mostly just little accessories, bracelets, necklaces and such. Nothing of consequence that Edward would notice if he stayed over anytime soon.

The headache kept getting worse until it was almost unbearable, but there was no place to pull over. I was screaming so loud that I drowned out the radio.

"Oh Bella!" A sweet voice came, it was a women's voice, it sounded like Alice's, but even more smooth, and dulcet. "Bella, why didn't you listen to me!"

It was then that I realized that I had distracted myself to long I was headed right over the edge of overpass I had turned onto.

"So this is it." was all I could think. I didn't try to swerve back on. All of the sudden the headache subsided and it was silence…….dead………silence. It was peaceful silence, I couldn't hear the sound of the small metal barrier crunch as my massive truck crashed through it.

I think that I will like death, if it was anything like this, beautiful silence. The only thing I would miss would be my Edward, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be without him for long. It made me sick, but I comforted me to know that he would kill himself for me.

The last thing I saw was the front of my truck being smashed in, then the steering wheel collide with the side of my head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry about the cliffy but I have to get to the next chapter somehow. REVIEW, PLEASE!!!! **


	2. The Damage

-1**Hey, sorry about the cliffy, but ya gotta get to the next chap somehow don cha! Thanks to those who reviewed! Luv ya'll lots!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Doctor's POV**

When she woke, she started to moan with agony. Eventually they became screams. All we could do for her was put ice on her.

She came in at about 7:00 last night, she had lost control of her truck and went flying off the overpass she was crossing. She was broken and bruised so badly that I was a miracle she survived. If the crash hadn't killed her the wounds should have.

But she was still hanging on bye a mere thread. My heart hurt for her, she was so young, so beautiful. No don't think that, she's only 18, your 28. That wouldn't be right, and she's your patient. Besides she probably won't make it through tomorrow anyway.

Her body started to seize, shaking uncontrollably. We strapped her to her bed and put her on a respirator, just in case her heart stopped.

Finally after 5 agonizing minutes her body finally stopped shaking and her heart beat returned to normal. I walked out of the room, shaken, never had I seen someone in such pain, even in my career, she had be screaming so loud, and no amount of painkillers we gave her softened the sharp edges of the pain that haunted her small, fragile body.

I collapsed in a chair inside the locker room, it seemed cold, and harder than normal. I took out her file. She had sustained massive injury. 5 broken ribs, one had pierced her and the bone stuck out her side. A broken leg, wrist, a cracked skull, and possible brain injury. Not to mention chronic seizers, which suggested that she did receive brain injury.

I sighed. Soon information on her would be here, and she would be in the care of her family, and I would be able to relax a little.

XXX

**EPOV**

If my heart could beat, it would be pounding so hard that it would burst open.

Bella was missing. My sweet angel was gone, no where to be found, and Alice couldn't get anything except seeing her in my arms, which did little to comfort me. Even though I wouldn't bet against her any other time, I had this sinking feeling, like she was getting farther away from me every moment.

I paced the room, every time someone would try to say something, I would send them a sharp glace and I would hear an " _Okay, okay, I will shut up now!". _ Which was fine with me, I had gone back to her house every half hour, just to make sure that she wasn't there, before I scoured Forks, for her again, and again.

"I'm going back over to Bella's" I declared. That wasn't much of a surprise to them though, they all simply stepped out of my way.

"_Oh….no" _I heard Alice think. That could only be one thing.

"Alice?" I turned around to face her. "What did you see?" I asked, any color that she had in her face, which was very, very, very little, was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry that it is short, but that is how I write, short and quickly. TEHE another cliffy!!! MWAHAHAHA!!**


	3. AN

-1**Sorry if you guys thought that this was a update, it isn't, just an authors note. I am normally A LOT faster than this, but I have been really busy with finals, but school is FINALY OUT! So I will be able to update once if not twice every….2.…days. I think that tomorrow should be an update day.**

**Sorry again,**

**Veronica Lyn **


	4. Waking Up

-1**Hey, okay, I like this story but my outline is a little weird, so I need to work out some kinks that will come later in the story. So it might be a day or two before I update again.**

**Oh, I don't……..own……….any……..characters that you recognize breaks down sobbing**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**BPOV**

I woke up, not that I expected to, I thought that I would wake up either in the vast clouds of heaven, or the fiery pits of hell. But no, I wasn't that lucky, I woke up in excruciating pain, making me scream out with agony.

Suddenly my body started to convulse, it hurt like hell. All I could think about was the sound of Edwards voice soothing me, even though he wasn't here, neither was Charlie, and I couldn't figure out why. Why were they not there? Why wasn't Edward there talking about how stupid he was for letting me get hurt? Why wasn't I telling him it wasn't his fault? That was what hurt most.

A doctor kept coming in and shaking his head, he would chart my heart beat, and take my blood pressure, why, I don't know. He would touch my head then leave again, shaking his head.

A pain kept distracting me from the rest of the pain, it was at my side, but I couldn't see what it was because it hurt to much to move more than my head.

One time he came and injected something into the IV, all of the sudden I became so drowsy that I barely noticed his hand stroking my forehead, the last thing that I heard was the beeping and his voice saying "Now, now there, sleep Isabella, sleep." How did he know my name.

Before I could speak, sleep washed over me.

**Doctor's POV**

Her information came a day later. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan, from Forks, Washington. She lived with her father and her mother lives in Florida. We had the police call the house but there was no answer, so they went over the address that we got. And to there horror they found a mangled body on the floor. The coroner identified it as Charlie Swan, Isabella's father.

I really did not want to tell her that her father had been murdered, but then again I couldn't. The coroner had said that it looked like a animal attack, a huge animal, like human size. He had bite marks on his neck, and broken everything else including neck, which was the cause of death.

So we contacted her mother, only to find that she had gone missing, along with her husband. This girl was going to be crushed. First she is nearly killed in a brutal car accident, then her father is (most likely) ,murdered, and any other family she has is missing.

XXX

**Im really sorry I have writers block, but I promise that I will get another chapter up soon.**


	5. AN 2

-1**OKAY, I know you want me to update, but I decided to be mean. I have like 770 hits, and only 18 reviews. I'm sorry but I think I deserve a little bit more than that! I blew off studying for finals to write! SO I refuse to update until I get at least……..10 more reviews. I have the next chapter written! Here is a little taste just to get those reviews.**

**XXX**

**BPOV**

"Who is he?" I asked when a strange man walked into my room, accompanied by the doctors.

"This is your Uncle Jack. Don't you remember him?" The doctor said. I shook my head little as to mot get dizzy.

"Well you'll be going home with him."

**You'll just have to wait for the rest, more reviews less waiting.**

**Veronica Lyn**


	6. Just My Luck

-1**Fine I decided I would be nice today and update, thank aanika (that's a penname to be exact), After this I want at least 30 reviews (all together), or NO CHAPTER! that's how its gonna go. So REVIEW!**

**XXX**

**Doctors POV**

Over the next week I went in there more and more. Her wounds were healing nicely and her mood improved. All of my co-workers told me to tell her now. But I hated the thought of bringing her down.

One day I went in to check on her and she was awake. "Uh…..Hello there." I said cautiously.

"Hi." She said simply. Her tone was ice, and her eyes were grey stones. She turned her head to me. "Is there something I need to know, otherwise could you please leave me alone?" her words distressed me.

"Um, Is there something wrong Isabella?" I asked her hesitantly, hoping that she would open up to me, she hadn't really opened up to anyone in the hospital, and it had been a week since she came in and I was starting to wonder if she had any friends who were looking for her.

"It's Bella, and ya I guess so." her cold eyes stayed turned away from me. I was glad I didn't know if I could stand to tell her about her family if I could see the already present pain in her eyes.

"I will listen." I said I placed my hand on the back of hers, but she flinched away, the hurt still present in her eyes.

"I guess that I can tell you. It has been a week and no one has come for me Not my father, mother, or even……" she stopped short of her last words, obviously about to cry.

It was now or never.

"Bella….. I have a reason that your parents haven't come. But it is hard to…..say." my heart was pounding beneath my chest. I took a deep breath and said it.

"The police discovered your father dead at his house. And in Florida, your mother and stepfather have gone missing."

To my surprise, she didn't seem surprised at all. "Well, I suppose I should leave you alone to think about it.

Just as I was about to close the door I could of swore I heard her mutter "Just my luck."

**BPOV**

I wasn't surprised. This was just the sort of thing that would happen to me. I never had good luck, except for with Edward, but that didn't seem to be working for me now. Seeing as how he wasn't here.

What would happen to me now? Nothing was going to reverse this, I had to think, what other family did I have?

But I wasn't going to get a choice because just then the dictor came in followed by a man, he looked like the fisherman kind, he had a beard down to the top of his chest and his eyes were grayish-bluish. He was wearing a hat that had a fishing company's insignia on it.

His hands were old and wrinkled, like they had been put through a sander, many times. I was instantly afraid, I never liked people who looked like this, they scared me.

"Who is he?" I asked when the strange man walked into my room.

"This is your Uncle Jack. Don't you remember him?" The doctor said. I shook my head little as to not get dizzy.

"Well you'll be going home with him." His voice was more cheerful than it was last time he came in, like he had done something that deserved an award, but I just wanted to throw the IV cart at him.

The old man tried to smile, but I could tell that he struggled with it, because it turned into a smirk, and then he looked away from my eyes.

"Well, Bella, you will be going home with him today." The doctor said, it was only then that I realized that I never got his name.

"What is your name?" I asked, suddenly my curiosity flamed.

"Mine?" the doctor asked. When he nodded he continued "I'm Derek Shepard, your at Seattle Grace."

**A/N: HEHE, sorry I had to put that in there, for those of you who don't know that's off of Grey's Anatomy. I know it doesn't fit but its funny and I need a laugh writing this story.**


	7. Jane Doe

**You guys rock! more reviews than I was hoping for! Okay, sorry about the joke at the end but I had just watched Grey's Anatomy and this is a sad story to write so I needed some humor.**

**XXX**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it, my Bella, MY Bella was gone. It figured though, her life was in constant danger with me.

Alice had shared her vision with me. It was terrible. Bella laid in a ditch, her hair was covered in blood and there was something that was sticking out of her side it made me sick thinking about it.

My angel, oh god, how could I have let that happen, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. But I was to stupid and blind to listen to myself.

I was infuriated with myself, how could I have let that happen to her. About 15 minutes after Alice had another vision. She was in a morgue, she couldn't tell where though. The tag o her body read,

Jane Doe,

18 years old,

Cause of Death: vehicular accident. Lung puncture.

Time of Death: June 14, 5:23

Today was the 17th.

Then I gave up all hope. There was no reason to bet against Alice, and I wasn't about to.

Nothing was worse than this, I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest, and there was no putting it back, not now, not ever. And ever for me, would be FOR…ever.

"Edward…….." Jasper spoke up, he was the first one that had spoke up since we found out she was dead.

"Edward……. We should leave, at least try to find her, we owe her that much. I mean……" I could tell that if he could cry, he would be a waterfall. " she was like my little sister……_I _owe her that much."

How could he say that? To me of all people. " Don't you think that I know that, don't you think that she meant SOMETHING to me!" I was now in rage. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding in my chest. It would burst open and spill out the venom that was rushing through my veins. All cold venom that my Bella wanted so badly.

I couldn't take this anymore. I erupted out of the room, my temper boiling over, but why, I didn't know. Jasper was right, there was no arguing with him.

The rest of my family wasn't surprised, they had gotten used to my outburst since Bella came into the picture. I tended to get homicidal with the furniture.

I crashed through the foyer, obliterating a coffee table in my path. There was no escaping the pain. It would follow me to the ends of the earth and beyond……..for eternity.

I was sobbing dry tears. I felt a wave of calm come over the house, but it didn't help. My heart was already ripped into shreds, and there was no putting them back. Not unless, I could join my angel in heaven.

Esme walked in to comfort me. Just her presence was calming. I was kneeling on the floor shaking violently.

"Shush, shush. Edward, everything will be okay, it'll all be okay." her word were soothing, like a melody floating into my ears.

But that didn't last long, for Alice burst into the room, her Eyes were pitch black, infuriated. "Don't you dare do what you are thinking of! If you do it I swear I'll kill you myself, then bring you back to clean up the mess!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Edward……" Esme's calming voice came to me. "Edward, please don't go to the Volturri. You know what that would do to us." she pleaded with me, her voice was strained, yet calm.

I had no idea what to say, I couldn't say I wouldn't but I hated hurting them so much. " I won't…….." I said, Esme's eyes lit up and she hugged me "for now." I finished, but to low for her to hear me, even with her enhanced hearing.

I went up the stairs and crawled onto the bed. How I wished I could sleep. Escape this hell I was destined to dwell in……until. No I have to do this, for my family, but……they wouldn't want me if I just sat alone all day,

I faded into the darkness, I knew that I wasn't asleep, but darkness surrounded me. And I refused to come out.


	8. Going home With Uncle Jack

-1**Okay thank all to those who reviewed! Last chapter may have been a little confusing, so let me just say that it will all come together soon, or sooner or later. Hehe, ., Me just say that you may be a little confused at the end, so read the author's note to find out what happens.**

**XXX**

**BPOV**

They unhooked me from the IV, I could hardly stand to watch, no I _couldn't_ stand to watch. When I felt them pull out the needle I could almost feel my stomach do a back flip.

Jack came back to get me that night, he was just as creepy, and still hadn't spoken to me, and I was glad. I couldn't remember anything about him, not even him, it scared me that I didn't recognize him. I felt like I was going home with a stranger.

The less contact the better, but we would have to talk sooner or later. I knew that. It was inevitable.

The doctor pushed out of my room, to the door, once we got to the door. "Now……Bella, if you have any trouble, pain, anything you go to the hospital immediately. Got it?" He was kneeling by my chair, he fixed his eyes on mine and looked at me critically. "Alright?" he repeated his question.

"Yes Dr. Shepard." I replied. The truth was I would never go back to the hospital if I didn't have to.

When we reached the car I told Jack, I need to go back to my house to get some stuff. The truth was that I was going to run away, or hobble away back to Edward. But why wouldn't he come to the hospital.

I couldn't interpret why, except he left me again, but thinking that only caused me to cry. He promised he wouldn't leave again, but then again he promised he wouldn't leave in the first place.

"Sure." was all he said. The ride was silent, and awkward. About 10 minutes later he started to say something "Bella….." but then he stopped. He was shaky and I thought that the slightest movement inside the cab of his truck would cause him to lose control……..wow, that would be ironic. I wouldn't be that bad, I mean I have lost everything that meant anything to me but Edward, and it didn't look like he was going to come get me.

"I would like to get to know you……….and I would like to help you." He stopped himself short again, his voice was breaking like it pained him to talk, and who knew, he looked like he hadn't said a word since the prehistoric era.

"Uh…..I would like to get to know you to…….can I call you Jack?" I asked, trying to be nice, but I could hear the mocking ness in my own tone.

"The exit is right hear." I directed, breaking the silence between us.

But he didn't take it, he went right on by.

"Um, Jack, you missed it." I said, making my voice small, and wan. Trying to make up for my earlier cruelness,

"Well, Bella, we aren't back to Forks." My eyes flared open, " But I have to get my stuff." I was panicking now, " But I have too……." I started again, but he cut me off.

" Bella, Believe it or not I used to be a neurosurgeon, and I know all the parts of the brain, the ones the interoperate sights, control your movement, and store memory, and so forth.

"So when I do this thing that I'm going to do, I can tell how you are going to react. But I just want to say something before I do it: This, IS necessary." his voice was black, and niggardly.

I was sudden struck with a slap of fear. I cringed against the door, ready to jump out.

His hand came back and grabbed a handful of hair, and the back of my skull. I pulled back, but he was stronger than he looked, He grabbed my head, yanked it to the right, smashing it on the dash board,

Just as I was slipping into the darkness, I remembered that that was my temperal lobe. The part that stores memories.

_Just my luck………………..I love you Edward _were the last things I thought before I fell into the darkness. I just kept falling, and it wouldn't stop until I hit the ground……………but who knew when that would come.

**Okay. It may be really confusing but it will come together! I swear! Okay, PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Daddy Caleb?

-1**Okay guys if you were confused this is what happened: Uncle Jack smashed Bella's head into the dash board. He hit the part of her head that stores memories the hardest…….so if you guys haven't figured it out she is going to lose her memory. I cannot promise anything so be prepared.**

**XXX**

**BPOV**

I awoke in a hospital. The beeping of a monitor, and the brightness of the light overhead almost seemed comforting, for some reason. My eyes focused and I found that I was in an intensive care unit.

My heart rate crept up to an alarming rate, this wasn't good where was I, wait Who am I? I tried to mover. Only to find that I was bound to the bed by restraints.

Now I was freaking out, my heart rate was off the charts. I red light flashed, and a team of nurses rushed in. There faces were as hard as stone.

"Calm down." One of them said. I could tell that the only reason that she cared was because she didn't want to lose her job or something like that.

They injected something into my IV.

"NO, NO!" I screamed. I was so afraid of going under. I didn't want to forget anything else. I had already forgot who I was.

A soft looking old man came in, his soft words comforted me. "Sweetie, sush, you'll be fine, you'll be fine." his voice was soothing like listening to little blue jays sing.

I fell asleep playing his voice over and over again…………it reminded me of someone. But I couldn't figure out who.

XXX

I woke up again. My heart was pounding like I was expecting someone to be there. But the only people there was an old man. He was a creepy looking man with a fishing company hat on. He looked like he had been put through a sand grinder multiple times.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" I stuttered. Suddenly a wave of fear hit me like a bullet train at full force.

Not wishing to know the answer, I sat up, and pressed back as far as I could against the head board, then pulled my knees to my chest.

He looked surprised that I spoke. "The doctor said that this might happen." He said shaking his head.

"What? What happened? Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" I spat out in a hurry. My wave of fear struck again.

"Um, I'm Caleb, I'm your father." I didn't know what to say. So I simply said.

"No, what?"

"Sweetie, I'm your father. Your name is Jamie Taylor, I am your father Caleb Taylor." his voice was rough, like he had been through a lot in the past.

"Jamie, you were in an accident and hit your head, you lost your memory sweetie." He acted like he had never been this kind to anyone and he was overdoing it.

Just then a doctor walked in. "Miss. Taylor. I have your release forms here. I just need your father to sign the release forms.

I don't know why I was so uneasy about this, but I suppose that they wouldn't lie to me.


	10. A Broken Home, A new Life

-1**Okay, here's what happened "Uncle Jack kidnapped Bella and made her forget everything, so he can recreate her. I swear it will all fall into place sooner or later. you guys don't kill me after this. I'm going to do what I call "pulling a Stephanie"(which twilight belongs to bows to Stephanie Meyer). PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! And also please don't kill me.**

**XXX**

**BPOV**

They took me home after a week of intensive care. The doctor told me to look at things at my house to see if they bring back any memories. I didn't think they would, but he told me to try anyways. His voice was full of sincere hope, like he actually thought that I would get back my memories.

The ride home was treacherous, not because of the terrain, but because of the dead silence filling the cab of the truck. It was almost like a petrifying nightmare.

I thought that I might live in the city like New York, but it turned out that I lived in a medium sized city, in a run down house.

When we entered the house, he cleared his throat in that awkward way. "Um Jamie I suppose I should tell you about yourself."

"I suppose you should." I replied, not really in the mood to try to act like I was paying any attention whatsoever. I was circling the room, that I assumed was the living room. The mantle was empty, but a picture of Caleb, and a women holding a baby. It was old, like from back in the ninety's.

She was beautiful, her black, wavy hair flowed down to the middle of her back. And her green eyes were terrifyingly piercing, I thought that even through the picture she could tell what I was thinking, and she was scolding me for it.

"Uh uh." He cleared his throat again "That was Lucille, she was your mother." He said. His voice broke at the end. And I could tell what that meant. "She is holding you. That picture was taken a few months before she died." I could tell that it pained him to talk about her, so I changed the subject quickly.

"Um, so what about me?" I asked, afraid of sounding greedy, or something like that.

"Well, your 17, you are a straight A student. You are a bit of a loner. You like all kinds of music, and you love to read, fantasy mostly." he said. I could tell that he probably didn't know much more, so I didn't press him.

I went up to the room that he claimed was mine.

It was………very bland, like someone had just moved in, and had had no time to redecorate, the hideous flower wall paper, and the twin bed, stationed it the corner, that looked like it hadn't been moved in century's.

The dresser in the corner, was dusty and old, its ivory drawers made it hideous, and the design in the wood was of rose's drooping.

If there was one thing that I knew I wouldn't have liked it was this room.

So we went about our business, I went to school and met some friends (old, or new, I didn't know)

I got into this rhythm that happened everyday. I got home from school, did my school work, then cleaned the house. When Caleb got home he fixed dinner, we ate in silence, then I went up to my room, and read for a while. Caleb was right about one thing………I did like fantasy things, and for some reason I was particularly attracted to vampire, and werewolf novels.

(**A/N: This is were I say you will kill me.)**

The months went by, not a single memory came back.

JULY……………..

AUGUST…………

SEPTEMBER…….

OCTOBER……….

NOVEMBER……..

DECEMBER………

JANURARY………

FEBURARY………

MARCH…………..

APRIL…………….

MAY……………..

**Please don't kill me. Something that may confuse you, ill explain. The picture of the family of the mantle. He once had a family but they died in a train wreck, but I'm not going to put that into the story. To people who have questions just ask in a review and ill answer them for you.**

**Veronica Lyn**


	11. Newspaper Discovery

-1**Okay to answer some questions, I didn't think that her school experience was quite important to the story line. No Carlisle is not her doctor. I haven't explained why people back in Forks are not looking for her, but I will. Where she is will be explained in this, or the next few chapters. Oh I decided to scratch the part about his family from the author's note, they play an important role in this.**

**XXX**

**Bella/JamiePOV**

It had been almost a year since what Caleb, and I have come to call "the accident", yet nothing seems familiar. My room, school, seemed strange, and alien.

My school was a private school. There were 30 kids in K-12. A boy named Joey, and myself were the only seniors. I never talked to him, then again no one really got a chance to talk, we were always in class.

My heart pounded in my chest as my feet came to a stop once more. I leaned over and breathed deeply. I had taken to running a lot, however I tended to trip over my own feet every so often, meaning every ten seconds.

It was something about the breeze in my face, the wind in my hair..……it was so natural. I loved it.

I started to run everyday, Caleb said that I had never run before, but he was glad that I was now.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to call him dad, or even father. It seemed so out of place. Like I would be betraying someone. I knew that It was stupid, but I just couldn't do it.

I couldn't sleep at night either, if I did drift off, terrible visions would come. People being killed, or rather, me, dead. Well I couldn't really see that it was me, but I just knew that it was.

The dream was of a body in a coroners office. The coroner was telling who I guessed to be a CSI, that she "can not identify the body by exterior features because the corpse is to mutilated". But I was sure that it was me.

I also had a dream that wasn't necessarily scary, but it damn well shook me to the core. It was always of a boy, a beautiful boy, his reddish-brown hair whipped around his face, his features were sculpted and handsome. He was excruciatingly beautiful. His lanky figure was graceful as he moved forward, calling out into the darkness ahead of him. His beautiful appearance did not do his voice justice. It was like velvet, his words rolling off his tongue. It was forceful without scaring you. He was scared, I could hear it in his scenic voice.

He was always looking for something, calling out a name. His voice was full of sadness and anger. One time he was silent as if to give up looking. Then I never had that dream again.

But I never forgot it, and I was sure that I wouldn't for a long time.

I was brought back to reality by the crashing of waves. My heart beat finally went back to normal.

I was in my favorite place, the ports Boston Massachusetts. I loved the way the white water crashed against the mossy docks. The sound was music to my ears.

The cloud covered sky was so warm and familiar to me that in the summer I would lie on the docks with my feet dangling into the frostbit waters, and just stare at it.

I started to walk along the docks, the soothing sounds of the waves were growing louder as I approached the end of the quay. My mind wandered of into the waves ahead of me.

I was in my favorite place, no one ever came here but me, it was mostly secluded, but there was still an opening in the brick wall that isolated it.

I quickly slipped of my shoes and socks. Then I glanced around to make sure that no one had discovered my secret hiding place. I pulled off my sweat drenched shirt, and wriggled out of the loose sweats that had become even more slack since I started to run.

I pulled down my underwear, and slipped off my sports bra. Then I dived out into the frigid waters.

It always surprised me, how calm it was under water. When my arms broke the water, and my feet finally came under with the rest of me, I could feel the pressures of the day melt away into the deep blue of icy waters below. Even in the heat of approaching summer, the Boston waters were still numbingly cold. But I liked it that way, I liked feeling numb, not having to feel anything outside of my mind.

I waved my arms upwards so that I would stay under, then I opened up my eyes, the salt from the water stung, but sure enough I could see through the water. The crystal water was beautiful.

I was interrupted by a brief splash in the water above me. I spun around to see who had Invaded my secret clandestine spot.

There was a figure above, crouching down beckoning for me with their index finger. By the shape of the figure, it looked like a man.

I broke the surface once more, going slowly so when my head came out I wouldn't go to far.

I gasped for air, and wiped the water, and hair from my face. But what I wasn't prepared for was who was there.

"Caleb?!" I gasped, he was standing there, with a frown on his face. "Wh-what are you doing here?" my body involuntarily shuddered, damn it, he would read into that.

"Jamie! What in the world are you doing here? Why are you swimming in the port with no one watching, and naked?!" he nearly screamed at me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of the water and onto the bitter cold cement.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He said while he shoved my clothes to me.

"I'm so sorry Caleb, I don't know I just wanted to swim." I retorted trying to calm him down.

"Put your cloths on and, and.……" he was at a loss for words, but I already had my shirt and pants on, and I was ready to be scolded. He never grounded me, no matter what I did, I could have murdered his best friend and the best I would've gotten would be a good "talk'n to" about respect and how killing someone wasn't nice.

"I was just going into town and I thought that I should, try to wash off some of the sweat before I go anywhere." I lied, not knowing what else to say.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" he looked at me like a puppy, trying to get me to feel bad. He was always too over protective. I don't know why.

He let me do pretty much what ever I wanted, but if it was anything that involved potential danger he was like a loin protecting his cub.

"I'm going to Cambridge, and Worcester to pick up some stuff. I will be back later tonight." he huffed, because he knew that I wouldn't listen to him. "Stay out of trouble, okay?" He pleaded with me.

"I. will. Be. Fine." Gosh, did I have to spell it out for him? "Why were you here?" I asked, still wondering how he found my swimming spot.

"I was looking for you and I saw your clothes sitting there." he stated very matter-of-factly. "I'll be back around nine or ten. Be good." he said. He ruffled my hair, then took off for his run down, 1977 ford pick up truck.

"Oh God." I muttered "He's on the war path." Then I stomped off to the store.

The store was a vintage collectables store, and I loved it. There was so much stuff there, I loved to sit in this old chair in the corner, it had this old floral pattern, and it smelled old. Some people find that smell nasty, but I found it oddly comforting, like it was something from my past.

There was nothing in here that I wanted to look at so I decided to go to the library, my second favorite place in the world. With my hair still damp, and my head still in the water, I walked the 3 blocks to the library.

The smell of new books filled my nose as I walked into the library, the shelves and shelves of books lined the walls and were packed into the immense building. The books overflowed the shelves and lay in piles on tables and beside shelves and computers.

It was home to me.

I nodded to the librarian, she knew me by my face. I was there nearly every day, I was beginning to think that I had read nearly every fantasy book that they had.

I don't know why but I didn't feel like reading a book today, so I walked around. Then the scent of old paper filled my nostrils, and I smiled. Newspapers.

I had never thought of it! I could read old newspapers, maybe I would remember something that happened a while ago.

I went to the year before papers. And I started to read. The only thing that caught my eye, was in April of the year before last. It read:

"LOCAL MOTHER AND CHILD MISSING" 

And to my horror as I looked at the caption beside it, was the same picture as the one Caleb had on the mantle.

**XXX**

**Dun dun dun..… J/K. I really wanted to get some of Bella's thoughts out there, I swear it will all fall into place.I say for the millionth time.**


	12. AN 3

-1**I really do hate doing this to you guys, but COME ON!!!! I have like 27 people favorite me, 37 people alert the story and I cant get 20 reviews!!!! I know it is a pain to review everything, but I need them, um how do you explain this? If you watch Guiding Light (my mom records it, ) it is "My Light", they are what propels me forward. Okay that's a little dramatic, but true!! I refuse to update till I get more reviews! I really hate doing this, and right at the climax of the story, you are only doing it to yourself.**

**Veronica Lyn**


	13. Telephone Call

-1

**Im sorry about the delay, I really LOVE reviews, there what keeps me going. By the way I wrote this chapter in like 15 minutes so no flames and ill revise AFTER I come back from my vacation to Florida. FINALLY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or New Moon, I can only wish. And If I owned either do u think I would be going on vacation, id be on PERMANENT vacation.**

_**WARNING**_**: This chapter does contain crude language.**

**XXX**

**Bella/Jamie POV**

I gazed at the paper in shock. One word came to my mind "Missing". My eye's widened in shock as I flipped through the rest of April's papers. About 3 weeks latter's paper. The headline read:

"MISSISNG MOTHER AND CHILD'S BODIES FOUND, HUSBEND LEFT GRIEVING."

I fell back off the stool onto my side, and started hyperventilating. " What the hell!?" I screamed. Heads turned towards my voice.

The librarian immediately rushed over to me. "Young lady! You do not use that kind of language in a public place, especially a place where people come to relax, and find quiet……." she lectured me in a stern voice, but I was already sprinting out the door, occasionally tripping over my own feet.

I came to a halt outside of the library, I realized what I had just discovered. What had I just discovered? My head was thumping with thoughts, it almost hurt.

If my mother and I had been found dead two years ago, then how was I alive now, why hadn't Caleb told me? What else was he hiding?

My head started to spin. What was I going to do. I frantically looked around. The only thing I could do was run. So I ran, I ran and I ran, falling flat on my face. But I didn't care I just had to figure out what happened.

I ended up sprinting home, nonstop, my head was revolving on my shoulders. I skidded to a stop.

I was trying to sort out my thoughts when I realized what was in the driveway, Caleb's truck. "Dammit," I muttered to myself. Was I going to say? Oh who gives a shit!

I got ready to shove threw the door when I heard yelling.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT" (AN: for mature peoples replace 'shit' with 'f'). I want this done, and I want this done right!………..I don't care how long it would take to fabricate, her death is one that will be mentioned it every paper, and on every damn news station from here to wherever that murdering scum of a vampire is!!"

I froze, did he just say vampire? Who's death? GOD!(AN: I really hope no one is offended by that, sorry!) My life is complicated enough without Caleb talking about fabricating death's, and vampire's! I picked up the other receiver and covered the mouthpiece.

That moment he said something that I swear I will never forget. "Aro, That monster killed my family and I'll be damned if I don't return the favor."

"Caleb! Listen to me, I know you want your revenge on Jasper Cullen, but don't you want to hurt his family too?" A silk voice came from the other end, I was immediately entranced by it, only when Caleb's rough voice retorted did I come back to reality.

"Yes, he killed my family." His voice was full of longing and despise.

"Then, You must listen to me. The girl I told you to get was his brother's……..uh I guess you could say girlfriend, but their relationship was deeper than that, the whole family loved her like a little sister, besides the brother, anyway he did not want her to become a vampire, however if she did I do believe that she would have great power, in other wards to kill people……painfully. Now if she killed them don't you think it would cause maximum pain to the whole family" I was again entranced, but then again does passed out count as entranced?

XXX

**I know I know its really short, and confusing, I wrote this in again 15 min so no flames, I deserve them but please. I feel really bad, I do that to you guys then I give you guys a really crappy chapter. However im going on vacation so I promise a revise of this chapter and a long next chapter. I just couldn't leave you guys hanging for another 10 + days, at this point were not sure how long were spending on this beautiful island, but it has no electric (sticks touge out). Tah tah for now!**


	14. AN 4

-1**I AM SO SORRY!! ****You can kill me yell at me, whatever you want! Its been like two months, im sooooo sorry I promise you I haven't forgotten, ive just been soooo busy. I have had**

**School**

**Golf**

**Student government**

**Band**

**Volunteer work**

**Science club (advanced crap) **

**Homecoming (student government organized)**

**Key club**

**Writing club**

**And…….**

**I am so sleep deprived that it is not even funny. Anywho I promise a update soon, I wont promise length or a specific or time cause I probably wont make it any of that.**

Yell scream do your worst I deserve it.


	15. Edward Awakes

-1**Okay its short but I will update again as soon as I can.**

**EPOV**

Ifinally came out of my room. It had been almost about a year since she went missing, almost a whole year. I had only come out every few months, just before the raging beast inside my throat broke free onto this little town.

We had moved again, I guess we were somewhere in Europe, but I didn't give a damn where we were. Bella was not with me, so no matter where, it was hell.  
I trudged down the stairs not giving a damn that my family was t the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. They all looked nervous and like they were about to jump out of their skin.  
They were hiding something………… some thing big. They were all blocking their thoughts.  
Alice ways thinking of the Teenage Mutant ninja turtles theme song, and Esme was thing of how much she loved Carlisle, while he was thinking of Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and his picture on the wall in his study.

Emmett of course is thinking of how good of a time Rose and him had last night. While Rosalie was thinking of herself as usual.

My eyes shot to Alice. "What is it, Alice?" I croaked, I hadn't used my voice in so long that it was rusty and cracked.

Her eyes immediately went to the floor. "I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't know, I mean it seemed like, Oh God. Edward……" Her eyes locked on mine, they were filled with guilt and fear. "She's alive."

That's all it took to send me into waves of hope. "Where, where is she!" I begged "Alice where is she!".

"I don't know, but Edward listen to me." I didn't care though my angel, my baby, my reason for existence was alive again, back from the dead.

"What Alice tell me!" I uttered to exhilarated to care at all.

"Edward, LISTEN TO ME!!" she begged me. And I finally turned to her again, a smile dawning upon my face for the first time in nearly a year.

"She is a vampire."

**Okay I am so sorry that took so long and its so short, but it was Edwards POV and I didn't really want to put him in there till after the climax, but I decided to anyway as an 'Im sorry gift' to all my readers who have stuck with me. I promise I wont demand anymore reviews demands, (until the # / chap gets dangerously low.) Thanks for bearing with me.**


	16. IMPORTANT! READ!

-1**Okay Guys, I am sooooo sorry for the 8 month wait. I kind of lost my idea, and didn't write, then i just kind of lost it. So instead of picking it up where it was I am going to repost the story. Rewriting as I go, getting the chinks out and editing the entire thing. I love you all and anyone who forgives me, I am eternally grateful.! !! **

**The first chapter should be up this week, a bit edited, but probably still the same . Most of the chapters should be like that.**

**Love you all. **

**Immortally perfect**


End file.
